Estupido y Doblemente estupido Amor
by Danila Pereyra
Summary: Karma… ¿Sí creía en el karma? Bueno, hasta el mismo día que Emmett Cullen entro al aula como profesor, te hubiera dicho que el karma, no existe. ¿Hoy? Te digo que Karma es una perra.


¡Hola, guapas! Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y acepto TOMATASOS, CONSEJOS, AYUDAS, ETC.

Capítulo beteado por Karen Bennett Cullen, Beta de **FFAD****:**

groups/ betasffaddiction/

***Enjoy***

* * *

Bella POV

El karma. ¿Qué es el karma?

Según Wikipedia: _De acuerdo con varias religiones __dhármicas__, el __**karma **__sería una energía trascendente (invisible e inmensurable) que se deriva de los actos de las personas. De acuerdo con las leyes del karma, cada una de las sucesivas reencarnaciones quedaría condicionada por los actos realizados en__vidas anteriores__. Generalmente, se interpreta como una «ley» cósmica de retribución, o de causa y efecto. _

_El karma explica los dramas humanos, como la reacción a las acciones buenas o malas realizadas en el pasado más o menos inmediato. _

Para mí, el karma es una fuerza invisible que no sabemos cuándo llega por nosotros… quizás antes, quizás después. ¿Quién sabe?

Hoy tengo 20 largos años, pero para que entiendan mi historia, debo contarles lo que me sucedió hace un tiempo…

~5 años atrás~

Iba de la mano de Mike Newton, mi novio desde hace tres años y esa misma tarde me había entregado a él. Dolió, como me había dicho Alice, mi mejor amiga, pero luego supuestamente el dolor se iba, pero me siguió molestando.

No le había dicho nada a Mike, no quería que él creyera que era una "nena de mami" llorando por perder su virginidad.

—Isa, debo de decirte algo. —Dudaba que algún día entendería que era 'Bella' y no Isa, pero lo dejé pasar, hoy era un día para celebrar y no para discutir.

—¿Pasa algo, Mike? —Él se detuvo a dos puertas de mi casa, eso me pareció raro, él solía llevarme hasta la entrada.

—No… Bueno, sí pasa, pero… Isabella, lo que pasó esta tarde no debió ocurrir.

Lo miré, no lo podía creer. ¿Qué no debió ocurrir? Le di lo más importante de mi vida y él me decía eso.

—Mike… ¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena? No lo sé, puedo mejorar. Sé que si…

Él negó lentamente y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

—¡No! O sea, quizás vayas a mejorar. No lo sé, ni seré yo quien te lo diga o explique. Pero no es por eso, es… Isabella, esto era una apuesta. Nunca te quise… El reto era llevarte a la cama, costara lo que costara. Y luego tirarte. Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Lo miré… Este no era el Mike Newton que yo conocía. Entonces recordé dos conversaciones que explicarían todo….

—_Mike, ¿qué es lo que más deseas lograr dentro de la secundaria? —Él lo pensó hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su perfecto rostro. _

—_Ser parte del equipo de baloncesto, y el más popular de ellos. —Y me dio un beso. _

Ese recuerdo me abrumó por completo y luego, una charla con Alice.

—_Edward quiere entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, ¿pero no me creerás lo que le pidieron para entrar? —Allie sonaba enojada y decepcionada. Negué con la cabeza—. Estar con una chica. Virgen. Lo hacen y luego, ¡PUM! Adentro. Me pregunto si los padres de todos esos chicos saben lo que les piden. Asqueroso, realmente asqueroso. Y para terminar de sumar, luego de hacerlo la botan como si fuera una botella. Edward ya resistió a la idea de hacerlo, de todas maneras le quedan dos años._

Ahora comprendía. Él quería ser parte del equipo y no le importaba nuestros tres años de relación.

—Tú… ¿Esto es por lo del baloncesto y su estúpida entrada al equipo? —Él me miró y asintió. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a mis ojos—. Yo… Mike, no sé qué decirte, no solo me dejas como si nada, sino que también tomaste lo más importante de mi vida y yo… Y yo te di todo, pero absolutamente todo mi amor. Y por lo visto tú no me amas. ¡Lárgate, Newton! Y jamás en mi vida vuelvas a aparecer en mi camino.

Después salí corriendo para mi casa y me encerré en el baño a llorar…

No puedo decir exactamente en qué momento Alice junto con Edward forzaron la puerta para entrar, ni cuánto lloré, solo sé que lo hice.

Entonces entre mis llantos y mis porqués, Allie dijo una verdad.

—Bella, él pagará por esto. El karma siempre, pero siempre está y tú has entregado todo… todo tú amor y alguien, quien sea, te lo devolverá.

Y ella tenía razón, el amor golpeó mi puerta unos tres años después, de la mano de la persona menos esperada: mi profesor de Literatura. Casado y _vampiro._

* * *

Bueno, acá llego el prefacio. Realmente espero que les guste y ya saben, acepto de todo.

Besos y abrazos desde la Argentina, ¡que tengan una buena semana!

Dani.


End file.
